Mute World
by Matsuo Rie
Summary: A történet egy néma lányról szól, ki vár a jó barátokra és az igaz szerelemre. Vajon a bátyjának köszönhetően megkapja?


Ismered azt az érzést, amikor nem tudod kifejezni magad szavakkal? Nem? Légy boldog! Én sajnos tudom, sőt túlságosan is jól. „A társadalomban nincs helye a fogyatékos embereknek!" Szerintem ez a legfelháborítóbb mondat, amit valaha leírt ember. Attól, hogy nem vagyunk tökéletesek, mert akaratunk ellenére súlyos hiba csúszott a lényünkbe, még nem kell minket másnak titulálni. Igen, én is ide tartozom. A koraszülöttség miatt némán születtem, melyet semmilyen beavatkozás nem hozhat helyre.

Az emberek hiába jönnek oda hozzám az utcán, hogy bármit is megkérdezzenek, mert nem tudok válaszolni. Viszont amikor előveszek egy lapot és leírom a segítséget, akkor furcsa, bántó és lenéző szemekkel tekintenek rám, majd bármilyen hálanyilvánítás, sőt köszönés nélkül otthagynak. Pedig én segítettem, de így megtudták, hogy más vagyok. Ez a következő kedvenc kifejezésem: más. Ez a szó számomra annyira bántó, mert előszeretettel használják. Ugyanolyan vagyok, mint ők! Nem is, nem vagyok olyan. Bennem sokkal több értelem és normalitás található, mint az ilyen emberekben.

Szerencsére, a világ nincs elveszve. Vannak még kedves és megértő személyek, mint a bátyám, aki mindenben segített eddigi tizenhat évemben és tudom, hogy ezután is fog. Megtanulta miattam, vagyis értem a jelbeszédet, intézte az olyan ügyeimet, amit én képtelen voltam. Megvédett minden ellenséges alaktól, akik bántottak és megvetettek létem miatt. Most is segített.

Már egy éve jár egy önképző körbe, ahol fejlesztheted és kiélheted, azt amiben jó vagy. Ez egy szinte már iskolának minősíthető intézmény, amiben a művészet bármelyik fajtáját űzheted. A táncoktól a humán dolgokon keresztül, egészen a kézművészet ágáig bármit. A bátyám, Deidara szobrászatra jár, ahol rengeteg barátot szerzett magának és remélem én is, hogy találok ott olyat, aki elfogad olyannak, amilyen vagyok.

Már nyolc van és készülődnöm kéne, különben úgy elkések, hogy aztán nem hogy barátokat, de még bejutási lehetőséget sem szerzek. Lassan másztam ki az ágyamból és a bordó sötétítőmhöz sétáltam. Hirtelen mozdulattal rántottam szét a vastag anyagot, mely cselekedetet hatalmas fényár követett. A retinám majd kiégett, már csak megvakulnom kell, még az hiányozna. Lassan újra kinyitottam a szemem és az ablakom előtt nyíló cseresznyefát bámultam.

Elfordítottam az ablakom kilincsét, majd lassan tártam ki a szárnyat. Először azt hittem, hogy ebben a szent minutumban megfagyok, de a jéghideg helyett lágy szellőcske lebbent be a szobámba. A légáramlatot kellemes virágillat követett, melytől azonnal életre keltem. Be se csuktam az ablakot, hanem rögtön mentem felöltözni.

Mivel se harminc fok, se nyár nincs, ezért nem túloztam el a lengére öltözést. Egy térd alá érő fekete szoknyát és egy fekete-fehér kockás rövid ujjú inget vettem fel. Ebben biztos nem sülök meg, mellesleg remélem, hogy megfagyni sem fogok. Viszont amikor a tükör elé álltam elborzadtam. Oké, hogy csúnyának tartom magam, de ez a kifejezés ide kevés. A hajamat akármelyik tróger megirigyelhetné, mert ez borzadály. Felkaptam a fésűm és szépen, óvatosan, majd határozottabban kifésültem a vállig érő szőke hajam és nézd, máris ember lettem. Az arcomra kentem egy kevés alapozót, hogy valamennyire elrejtse a bőrhibáim, majd a falfehérségemre egy leheletnyi púder és hogy kiemeljem a kék szemem egy kevés szemceruza. Íme, máris emberi lánynak nézek ki.

Miután a táskámba bepakoltam a szükséges holmimat, ami a telefonom, a pénztálcám és az igazolványaim, beraktam a bemutatandó rajzaimat és a legfontosabbat, a pici füzetecskémet, ami tölthető lapú és csatolható ceruzás. Ez elfér a zsebemben is és enélkül nem megyek sehova, különben az emberek nem tudnának megérteni, bár ha nem is akarnak…

Amint felvettem a lábamra a tornacipőm kiléptem a napos utcára. Gyönyörű volt az idő, imádom az ilyen reggeleket. A nap süt, kellemes szél fúj, virágzanak a növények és virágillat terjeng a levegőben. Célom felé sétálva fürödtem a meleg napfényben és hallgattam a madarak társalgását. Nagyon szeretem a madáréneket és bármilyen állathangot, mert úgy érzem, ők olyan mázlisták, hogy szavakba önthetik a gondolataikat. Többnyire szöveggel rendelkező zenét hallgatok, aminek kilencvenkilenc százaléka rockzene, de imádom a komolyzenét is, ami annyira megnyugtat, és a belsőm fejezi ki.

Annyira belefeledkeztem a sütkérezésbe, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy elértem az intézetet. Hatalmas sárga falai voltak, melyek jól mutattak a gyönyörű parkja mögött. Három részre tagolódott és két emeletre az épület. Az apró ligetben már ültek tanítványok, akik ha jól láttam éppen jógáztak. Amikor elhaladtam mellettük mosolyogva integettek, mire én is viszonoztam a gesztusokat. Mikor beléptem a hatalmas ajtón, elámultam.

Egy óriási oszlopos aula fogadott, melynek voltak beépített padjai és egy kisebb színpada. Jobbra fordultam és elindultam fel az emeletre. A falakon növendékek művei és képei lógtak, melyek egyszerűen lenyűgözőek. A második emeletre érve az egyik ablaknál egy csoportocskát pillantottam meg. Őket kerestem, vagyis a hosszú szőke hajzuhatag tulajdonosát. Bizony, ő a bátyám, és igen ő fiú. Deidarának hosszabb a haja, mint nekem, de élvezi.

Mikor elindultam feléjük, észrevett és heves integetésbe kezdett, amit átalakított jelbeszéddé. Üzenete abból állt, hogy köszönt és megjegyezte milyen lengén vagyok öltözve, majd hozzátette, hogy szépen virítanak a lábaim a fekete szoknya mellett. Én vigyorogva intettem vissza és a köszönés után bemutattam neki, mire a többiek hatalmas röhögésben törtek ki. Képzeljétek el, még én is tudok poénkodni, sőt, ne akarjátok megtudni mennyire…

- Én is imádlak húgi! – ölelt magához, amikor odaértem hozzájuk.

- Szia, Rie – köszönt vidáman legjobb barátnőm Mina, aki mellékesen a bátyám barátnője, akivel ebben az intézetben ismerkedett meg. – Hogy telt a tegnap délutánod?

Erre a kérdésre eszembe jutott a tegnap. Előző nap hatalmas seb esett a szívemen, amit senkinek sem meséltem. Kérdésére lehajtottam a fejem és elővettem a füzetecském, majd kis szünet után, lassan kezdtem el leírni a tegnap eseményeit.

- Yuu válaszolt a levelemre. Burkoltan leanyázott és elküldött a picsába. Hallott rólam és semmi kedve velem összejönni, hiszen mégis csak fogyatékos vagyok. Azt sem tudom honnan vettem, hogy nekem lehet esélyem bárkinél is! - mutattam fel a papírt.

- Hogy az a szemét! – szorította össze öklét ideges arckifejezéssel. – Csak kerüljön a szemem elé…

- Azt hiszem, valakit meg fogok verni! – szólalt meg síri hangon testvérem és elkezdte tördelni az ujjait.

- Nem kell, ugyan, már megszoktam. Csak tegnap bőgtem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nincs értelme. Rohadjon meg, ha így gondolja, legalább rájöttem, hogy mekkora bunkó – írtam a lapra, miközben rátettem kezem bátyám idegesen remegő vállára, majd folytattam az írást. – Inkább mutasd be a barátaid.


End file.
